


A Smile That Reaches Your Eyes

by emotionally_inept_teen_in_a_box



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Break ups and possible make ups, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionally_inept_teen_in_a_box/pseuds/emotionally_inept_teen_in_a_box
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Phil can go days without thinking about Dan. Sometimes it's all he can bring himself to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile That Reaches Your Eyes

 

Phil hated days like this. Days where there were no pressing matters to deal with or things to distract him from his overwhelming exhaustion. Days where he was forced to lay there and _think_. He hated them because he always ended up thinking about the same thing; Dan- and how much happier he would have been if he hadn't chickened out and run away after his boyfriend proposed. He thought of one conversation they'd had a long time ago, before they'd started worrying about the fans and being caught.

They'd been laying there, just the two of them in the pitch black, freezing there asses off and loving every second of life, when Phil had said it. He had turned around to see Dan gazing up at the sky with a goofy grin on his lips.

"I love your smile, honestly it's just so- God, I don't even know how to describe it." Dan only snorted in reply, obviously amused by the cheesy line.

"There's nothing special about my smile, you dork," he'd said, laughing at Phil's pout, and shoved the older boy playfully. Then they had spent the next couple of minutes just staring at the sky, pretending that there were stars to look at and that they were the only ones that could see them. They didn't talk about it again.

But now, as Phil lay there alone, he thought that the reason he couldn't describe Dan's smile was because there were so many different ones- like his smirks, a small quirking of the lips when Phil started rambling and making of a fool of himself. Or his strictly-business smile for when he was doing interviews or talking to the fans. He hated it that Dan used that on him after they'd broken up. God, he hated that they'd broken up, he really missed Dan's smiles.

Especially the ones that were especially for Phil. The ones he hid when he was trying oh so hard not to laugh at the horrendous jokes Phil made, or the ones he did when he was sleepy and too tired to film. Those were the ones that reached his eyes. Those were the ones that meant he was really truly _happy_. Phil wondered if Dan was giving these smiles to someone else now, wondered if there was another guy cataloging the way Dan's lips turned upwards a fraction of a degree when he watched his old videos- when he was far too shy to admit that he was proud of how far he'd come.

Phil picked up the phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a bet. Yep. A bet.


End file.
